The present invention relates to a method for testing a fuel delivery device, in particular an electrically activated actuator, and to a control unit and a workshop tester.
DE 103 54 656 A1 describes a method for monitoring an injection system of an internal combustion engine. The injection system comprises a fuel accumulator and a controlled metering unit for controlling the fuel delivery quantity in the fuel accumulator. Known methods of this type evaluate a signal, which represents the variation over time of the pressure in the fuel accumulator, with respect to a possible defect of a component of the injection system. In order to be able to specifically infer a defect of the metering unit, the metering unit is increasingly closed or opened during the evaluation of the signal representing the pressure in the fuel accumulator.
One further method for testing the fuel quantity balance in a common rail system having two electrically activated actuators is described in DE 10 2011 005 527 A1.